


You've set it running free

by yuki013



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 皓衣行 | Immortality (TV 2021) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Chapter 2 is NSFW, Character Bleed, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Foreplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Spoilers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safe Sane and Consensual, don't translate this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: Chen Feiyu tries, really tries, to use this moment to delve into Mo Weiyu’s complicated feelings. His loathing, his hatred for Chu Wanning, the resentment he should nurture for when the cameras roll again. He should, but Luo Yunxi is barely raising his gaze towards him and showing his teeth in the purest smile and... he just can’t do it.
Relationships: Arthur Chen | Chen Feiyu/Luo Yunxi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to write pwp but 3k in, I realized there was no way I could make this plotless. It is what it is.
> 
> A friendly reminder that this is fiction and fiction should never bring harm to real people in real life :) With that said, I hope you enjoy this story.

The hands pinching the cords of the guqin are thin, pale like snow. Slender fingers playing the same music once again. Perfectly manicured nails make the instrument vibrate and, with it, Chen Feiyu also has the feeling of vibrating out of his body. It is a rare moment of rest between one scene and another and he plops down in front of Luo Yunxi, on the other side of the table where he’s still practicing the melody given by the director. Chen Feiyu gets a greeting smile, one of many he has gotten used to but that still manages to make his heart stutter a bit. Luo Yunxi does not look at him, but his mouth remains curved gently as he plays on.

Taxian-jun’s heavy hairpiece feels lighter as he props one elbow on the table, supporting his head while watching his co-actor deeply invested in his practice. There’s an ethereal elegance in the way Luo Yunxi moves his wrists that carries on to his whole persona – his attitude, his smiles, the care he has for others, the way his head falls back every time he laughs, in a way that should be very inelegant but just comes off as alluring. Chen Feiyu has stared way too many times at the curve of his long neck, feeling sometimes the tips of his fingers itch with the urgence to touch.

Now, even amidst the noise of the operators shouting around them, it feels as if they are the only people in the room. Chen Feiyu tries, really tries, to use this moment to delve into Mo Weiyu’s complicated feelings. His loathing, his hatred for Chu Wanning, the resentment he should nurture for when the cameras roll again. He should, but Luo Yunxi is barely raising his gaze towards him and showing his teeth in the purest smile and... he just can’t do it. How can he be angry and cruel towards someone who is so sweet in real life?

“That’s not a very Taxian-jun look you have there”, teases Luo Yunxi, but his fingers haven’t stopped, and his voice has the same tone as when they’re bickering on set. It’s usually the other way around, with Chen Feiyu constantly bothering his laoshi for attention. Not that the occasional change is unwelcome.

“It’s not my fault, I can’t stay angry at you when we’re not filming. Luo-laoshi is just too expressive out of his role.”

Luo Yunxi’s eyebrow quirks, his mouth turning upwards in a curious expression. He has so many of those, every emotion seems to be worn on his sleeve.

“You seemed pretty in character to me on the first day.”

“I wanted to seem cool. There were so many cameras and I wanted to look the part”, he smiles and his arms cross over the table, legs underneath folding onto one another as much as his robes – now crumpled up to his thighs – allow him to.

“You do.”

It’s a very candid phrasing, something that is not new to either of them, but it still makes Chen Feiyu’s heart tumble in his chest. To have this man, who has way more experience than him both in life and career-wise, tell him that he looks the part for which he’s trying to the best of his abilities… It does _something_ to him. 

“Is Shizun praising me?”

“We’re both praising you, but don’t let it get to your head.”

Luo Yunxi does not specify whom that ‘we’ refers to. He lives in Chu Wanning’s skin as much as Chen Feiyu lives in Mo Ran’s. These days it gets harder to distinguish reality from fiction, and he is amazed at how quickly the other seems able to shred his Immortal Beidou robes when the director says “cut”, face turning from stern and aloof to warm and smiley. Chen Feiyu has found himself inadvertently following his pace, drawn to his magnetic personality. Leaving Mo Weiyu at the end the day feels like shedding old skin, like a snake trying to sneak out of it, panting desperately as if its own life depends on it – and it does, in a way. Sometimes, late at night, Chen Feiyu is kept awake by passages of the novel that he finds hard to empathize with. Fantasies of a life that doesn’t belong to him leave him restless in bed, sheets too warm, head spinning with the desire to touch cool skin and sate the hunger boiling in his core. If images of Chu Wanning overlap with those of Luo Yunxi, he tells himself it’s just mild character bleeding that he’s experiencing. Nothing more. 

This has now been happening more and more often as the days go by and their filming schedule moves from the angstier, most tear-jerking scenes to those that have been written anew to replace all the explicit ones in the original. There is an ongoing joke between him and Zhou Qi about the “qin player” ploy and they’ve both been repeatedly hit on their heads by Luo Yunxi with Tianwen’s handle for their shamelessness. Still, it’s kind of worth it because he gets to see Luo Yunxi break out in a fit of embarrassed giggles.

Chen Feiyu might be imagining it, but these days he feels Luo Yunxi’s gaze on him more than usual. Perhaps it’s just because he’s hyperaware of the other having a certain effect on him, or perhaps just because they’ve settled down in this part-character, part-self arrangement that has made their relationship grow closer. If Luo Yunxi’s eyes linger on his nape for longer than they should, Chen Feiyu pretends not to notice and merrily hops to wherever the other is, crouching down or tilting his head with the expression of an innocent puppy. Luo Yunxi’s eyes then soften and his lips curve in a bigger smile, Chen Feiyu’s doing the same, a mirror to the candidness of his co-actor. No matter whether it’s their age gap or their differences in acting experience, Luo Yunxi never makes him feel inferior. If anything it’s quite the opposite. He likes to remind Chen Feiyu just how much of a promising, talented youth he is.

“Shizun and Luo-laoshi are both so good to us, we feel in debt”, he says, extending his arms and pinching distractedly the guqin along with Luo Yunxi. He has no idea of what he’s doing, and the sound comes out strident and wrong. They both giggle at that.

“You can repay that debt by not murdering my ears”, replies Luo Yunxi. His fingers, long and cool to the touch, reach for Chen Feiyu’s over the tended cords of the instrument. He guides him into playing the same notes he’s been practicing for a while now. Chen Feiyu is not really listening, not with Luo Yunxi’s hands over his own. He’s trying to memorize the feeling to store it safely, in a compartment of his mind labelled 'things better left unthought'. 

If Luo Yunxi notices that the intent gaze this time is directed at him, it doesn’t show on his face.

The room is quiet when he wakes up, light barely coming in from the narrow opening between the two curtains. He’s covered in a layer of cold sweat, clothes damp and uncomfortable where they stick to his skin. His phone screen blinds him when he checks for the time, way too late to be awake but too early to be up for prep.

Chen Feiyu forces himself out of bed and into a clean t-shirt, head thumping and heart on the same wavelength. It’s not the first time he’s been dreaming of the scenes they film during the day. Sometimes they overlap with those he has read from the novel, those that can never make it to the filming stage.

In the dreams, the Chu Wanning he’s read about can only assume Luo Yunxi’s appearance. Maybe it would be different if he had read the story before being cast for the part, but alas in his mind the two are now inseparable. He’s been dreaming of Luo Yunxi’s beautiful fingers cupping his face, clinging onto his shoulders, doing things to his body that make his breath short and his face warm even now that he’s wide awake. The Chu Wanning in his dreams has black underrobes and long, dark hair, cascading on his smooth back like a waterfall. When that Chu Wanning smiles and peppers his throat with kisses, though, that’s Luo Yunxi he is thinking of.

The room feels suffocating, the A/C left on overnight not making him feel any better. Chen Feiyu grabs the swipe card and stuffs it in the pocket of his shorts. The corridors are quiet, most of the cast probably sleeping or on their way to. Lights have been dimmed out and he can see, two doors down the hall on the opposite side, that a strip of yellow light is coming out from underneath one of the doors. Luo Yunxi’s room.

Perhaps he should turn around and go back to his own. Make some tea, watch old movies until he falls asleep. Or put his hoodie on and see if he can go for a run (in the lucky event security is up and there are no fans camping outside the hotel). There is a long list of reasons why he shouldn’t be in front of Luo Yunxi’s room, right now more than ever. At the same time, he has the feeling that talking to the other right now is the right choice. Opening up to Luo Yunxi is grounding even when their conversations make him feel so light he thinks he could fly.

Chen Feiyu is still so lost in the fragments of his dreams that in the moment he’s taken to decide, his knuckles have already tapped against the door. Shortly after, it opens with a quiet click and he’s welcomed by the sight of Luo Yunxi’s sleepy face. His hair is somehow perfectly messy, although he looks kind of exhausted. He’s got a grey pyjama on and naked feet against the carpet covered floor. Chen Feiyu can’t help but distractedly think that he looks really soft. Soft enough to sink his teeth into.

“Did I wake you up?”.

Another smile, a light shake of his head. “Not really, I couldn’t sleep anyway. Come in.”

Luo Yunxi moves aside, letting him in in the pleasant cool of his own room. There is a vague scent of white musk around, barely there but still noticeable. The desk chair is covered in neatly folded designer robes, to be used for a photoshoot the following day. The bed covers are rumpled at the feet of the bed in a messy heap.

“You can sit on the bed”, says Luo Yunxi warmly. Chen Feiyu does.

The bedsheets are soft, silky under his hands. He tries not to think that this is where Luo Yunxi sleeps, cuddled up under thin blankets. Or maybe sprawled out like a starfish, his long limbs peaking from underneath. His mind conjures again images from the dream, and he crosses his arms over his knees, eyes pointed to the floor, trying not to think about it too hard. He’s not quite sure it works.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Chen Feiyu has no idea how the other does that, how he knows that something is up without him saying a word. Chen Feiyu clasps his hands together, tighter, as if doing so could clear the thoughts in his mind. In here, where he’s surrounded by the background noise from the streets and Luo Yunxi’s aftershave’s scent mixed with that of the hotel room, it feels like he could. His heart keeps thumping like a drum, unbothered by his efforts to calm it down. Behind his eyelids, scenes from the dream dance one after another. Skin on skin, not a millimetre apart. Hands grabbing, pressing down. Thighs opening like blossoms, dotted with purplish bites. Fingers carding through his hair. Warmth and pleasure, so much to make his head pound with consuming want.

He wants so much.

“Hey.”

He doesn’t want to meet Luo Yunxi’s gaze right now, doesn’t even know what his eyes would reveal to the other. The choice is taken from him as Luo Yunxi gently places his hands – soft, beautiful, perfectly proportioned hands – on his shoulders, both thumbs pressing down at the sides of his neck. Chen Feiyu’s head snaps up, he couldn’t help it if he wanted. There is a sense of understanding on Luo Yunxi’s face, in his brow furrowed with concern. His little smile is still gentle, on this side of reassuring. It feels like gripping a buoy in the vast open sea.

“It’s tough, isn’t it? To let him go.” A short pause, hands massaging his skin lightly, just barely there. “To let Mo Ran go.”

Maybe, Chen Feiyu thinks, it’s the same for Luo Yunxi. Awake at night, thinking about the tribulations and misunderstandings between their two characters. Feeling so much that he doesn’t know how to untie the knots in his heart. He exhales, not noticing he had been holding his breath.

“No, it’s not that. Mo Ran… I can let go of him. When we started, I thought it would be so hard to get into character, like I won’t be enough to give him justice. He just feels _so much_ and it never stops. Now it- _he_ feels okay. It’s still hard sometimes, but I let him take over when we’re filming and let him go when we’re done. It’s not that.”

Luo Yunxi’s lips close in a thin line, a now familiar motion he does whenever he’s thinking intently about something. His hands drop from Chen Feiyu’s shoulders and Chen Feiyu barely stops himself from catching them as they fall on his sides. The same pale, long fingers he sees in his dreams open and close around nothing, thin wrists lined with purple veins subtly visible under the skin. Chen Feiyu tries not to think about kissing just there, but his brain doesn’t cooperate, and he can only sigh dejected at another delusion.

The silence in the room stretches for a while. Chen Feiyu has lowered his head and is looking at Luo Yunxi’s knees covered by his pyjama. His long legs are always hidden by Chu Wanning’s robes. When they get ready in the morning, surrounded by people fussing over their hair and makeup, Chen Feiyu is free to look in the mirror all he wants. Through the mirror, he looks at Luo Yunxi’s tight skinny jeans, imagines what it would feel like to take them off slowly, inch by inch of fabric. Sometimes he also imagines what it would feel like to look above from in between those legs to Luo Yunxi’s hazy brown eyes. Threading between dream and reality is slowly driving him insane.

“Is it Chu Wanning?”

Even though it is said in a whisper, it still makes Chen Feiyu jerk. Dozens of answers dance on the tip of his tongue, but all he can do ultimately is nod. Nod and take a long, trembling breath.

“I don’t know why it’s like this. Why _I_ am like this. Whenever I close my eyes I can’t stop thinking about him. About his sorrow, his sacrifice, his love, his kindness, his suffering. I think about his eyes and his voice and-“. He actually stops at once, the next words cut short before he can really regret saying more. “I’m sorry, here I am spouting nonsense in the middle of the night and keeping laoshi awake when you should be resting. Thank you for listening. I’ll… go back to my room and drink something. And sleep.”

Chen Feiyu moves up, but his hands are still shaking with a tension he doesn’t have an outlet for. Luo Yunxi hasn’t replied yet, unmoved from where he’s been all along: at a short distance, standing in front of Chen Feiyu. He looks up and Chen Feiyu swears he could be doing something, anything to quench his thirst. How could he, though? They’re colleagues. They are both men. Many long, exhausting days clad in layers of clothes still await them both. Even if there was a chance – and there isn’t, he tells himself – Chen Feiyu knows there’s too much at stake to take the risk. If anything, he won’t gamble on Luo Yunxi’s carrier or his own over this.

As Chen Feiyu moves towards the door, he feels Luo Yunxi’s hand grabbing at his arm before he even sees those lovely fingers clutching at his t-shirt. His sleeves are too short and the hand wraps partly around the fabric, on his overheated skin. He didn’t know he was burning until he realizes just how pleasantly cool the other’s touch feels.

“Feiyu.”

His own name pronounced like a secret, like something precious from Luo Yunxi’s lips is a stab to his goodwill. Yet it sounds so perfect, so right. There’s an intimacy to it that is probably just a product of his mind, and he’s so starved that he clings to it while it lasts. If he can’t have more, he will take what he’s given.

“To be honest… how do I say this. It’s not you. Not _just_ you. I think about Mo Ran too, sometimes.” Luo Yunxi takes his other arm and Chen Feiyu is so damn close to him now. He feels weak in the knees. “Of how unfair life was to him. You know, I cried the first time I read about his past. I have to play this character who loves him so much, even if it kills him, and watch from the side while he learns about Mo Ran’s suffering. He knows he can’t take it all away. I know how much it hurts.”

The fingers tighten around his arms. Chen Feiyu is still pointedly, stubbornly looking at Luo Yunxi’s shirt and not at his sharp collarbones peeking out from beneath. His mind wonders for a moment what it would feel like to run his thumbs over them.

“And then there’s… other things. Good things. There’s so much more between them, right?”, asks Luo Yunxi, not really expecting an answer. His expression turns warmer, less preoccupied as the tension slowly leaves Chen Feiyu’s body. It feels a bit easier to breathe.

“Would it help to experience some of that?”

Chen Feiyu raises his head slowly, still out of it. There’s a cloud in his mind where all he can hear is Luo Yunxi’s voice. He lets it calm him down and sate his roaring heartbeat. Gentle eyes meet his, chin raised up to reach his eye level. It’s always kind of cute to take in their height difference, one of the few things Chen Feiyu is actually at an advantage on the other.

His mind swims in cotton candy, and that is probably the reason why he doesn’t react to the lips approaching his cheek until he feels them there. One moment he was staring at Luo Yunxi’s face, the next all he can see is his elegant profile, the line of his thick hair. They’re so close he could probably count the other’s eyelashes, if his mind wasn’t suddenly filled with static noise

“Is this okay?”

 _Mo Ran_ , Luo Yunxi has been saying on set with the same exact tone. A gentle, kind voice that accompanies his time awake and fast asleep. Chen Feiyu nods, shutting up for a second the alarms going off inside his head.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go back to 2007 me and insert the 'don't like don't read' warning here <3
> 
> Happy new year folx, I hope everyone is doing okay and I'm sorry this took so long to see the light. I've been (still somehow am) in a bad place and my attention span has been terrible. I'll try and be more consistent in the future. Also thank you for kudos/comments/bookmarks, I wouldn't have finished this if I didn't get such good feedback.
> 
> With that said, enjoy~

Chen Feiyu can feel it now, that hunger that he had felt in his dreams. Consuming, crawling out from the depths of his body like a starved wolf. He feels it with all his senses, overloaded by the sensation of Luo Yunxi’s skin under his palms, of the way his throats bobs when Chen Feiyu mouths at it, strangely with no rush. When his hands move to the curve of his back, Luo Yunxi pulls inwards and their legs tangle with each other’s. They both fall clumsily against the mattress, breaking in a fit of shy giggles. Luo Yunxi’s fingers are in his hair, just moving through soft strands. Chen Feiyu finds the feeling against his scalp heavenly, the soft skin under his lips warm and inviting. The hand on Luo Yunxi’s back moves to one of his sides, under the soft fabric of the pyjama, robbing the other of a low exhale.

“Wait.” Luo Yunxi says while still giggling, but his palm pushes gently at Chen Feiyu’s chest. The fingers in his hair slowly move down to cradle his face. “I just… I want us to be on the same page about this. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Any time you want to stop, we stop.”

Chen Feiyu smiles, dimples showing at the side of his mouth. Caring, gentle Luo Yunxi, always worrying about others and quick to fret about anyone apart from himself. He finds it very interesting that, of all possible traits, this is the one he shares with Chu Wanning. He must be lost in his own head for a while because Luo Yunxi cups his face with the other hand too, forcing him to focus. A chill rushes through Chen Feiyu’s body, electric and familiar but never so unretained. 

“Is Luo-laoshi the type to seduce and then run?”, says Chen Feiyu, but his crinkled eyes betray him. His smile is mirrored by Luo Yunxi, whose hands are now trailing paths down his arms.

“Who’s seducing?”, he replies, pinching Chen Feiyu’s arm barely enough for him to feel it. One of Chen Feiyu’s hands carefully grabs Luo Yunxi’s, eyes never leaving the other’s.

“You are.” Chen Feiyu’s lips touch pale knuckles, leave small trails over the back of his hands. “You’re so handsome, laoshi. You always look so gentle, so refined.” The lips travel to Luo Yunxi’s wrist, smile curving up more when Chen Feiyu feels the other shiver through their touch. “So caring. How am I supposed to resist you?”

The skin of Luo Yunxi’s forearms has goosebumps all over. Chen Feiyu kisses there too, pulling at both so that they close around his shoulders while he lowers his head to Luo Yunxi’s neck, inhaling the scent of clean blankets and musk he had just barely got a whiff of earlier. It is strangely calming, and the pounding in his head is silent for the time being. Luo Yunxi cards his fingers through Chen Feiyu’s hair and sighs when hot breath moves to his collarbones. Fingertips massage behind his ears, tickling the area where his hair grows on his nape, and it only makes Chen Feiyu sink deeper in the other’s embrace. It’s so hot and yet so comfortable, he’s sure he could spend hours just here – that is, if it wasn’t for Luo Yunxi’s hot breath fawning over his skin.

“Let me look at you, would you?”. Luo Yunxi’s voice sounds so, so fucked out already and they haven’t even-

…

The thought lights up a bulb in Chen Feiyu’s head with the knowledge that, indeed, they haven’t kissed yet. Now that his mind has wandered there, his thoughts amass on the need to have Luo Yunxi’s lips over his own, to experience if they’re soft and full, thin and moist, to see how far he can take the kiss before either of them moves away for a much needed breath. Even the thought makes him pant lightly.

“I want-”, he gasps as Luo Yunxi’s mouth moves lower and closes around his Adam’s apple. It bobs under his lips, Chen Feiyu suddenly feeling like he needs fresh air. “I want to kiss.”

His face is pulled back gently by Luo Yunxi. Where his lips were just a second ago, Chen Feiyu can still feel the ghost of a touch he so much wants back on his skin. Distractedly, he wonders if he was kissed long enough to leave a mark. He finds himself not minding that at all, almost being wishful about the possibility.

Luo Yunxi’s laugh is brief but crystal clear as it comes out of his mouth. “That can be arranged.”

In a very swift move, one that has Chen Feiyu put on a very impressed face, Luo Yunxi swaps their places and sits ever so calmly over Chen Feiyu’s thighs. Deft fingers slide back around his cheeks, dark eyes looking into his as their noses touch together. It’s elating and light, the feeling of floating in a weightless sea of pure sensations. The rock on his chest feels lighter, his mind is hazy but not with the thoughts he had entered the room with. All he sees are Luo Yunxi’s eyes, his elegant brows, his parted lips; all he smells is the scent on his skin, dense with the promise of pleasure; all he feels, warm skin against his own and the moist, trembling sensation of lips barely touching his own. It doesn’t last though, because the next moment Luo Yunxi is kissing him like he means it and _oh_ , isn’t that just wonderful now.

Chen Feiyu can hear him breathe loudly through his nose, and he dives in head first into the kiss. There’s a wet sensation on his lower lip and he feels himself open up naturally, as if letting your co-worker and senior French-kiss you in the secrecy of a hotel room is the easiest thing in the world. He doesn’t register his hands moving down Luo Yunxi’s body, but is suddenly hyperaware of where they are when they touch bare skin – the skin of his hips and back, arching lovingly into his touch all over again. If he wasn’t so lost in the feeling of the kiss he would probably mind how good that feels, to finally touch what he’s been privy of even seeing all along. Luo Yunxi is soft yet full of angles, in that astonishing beauty that seems to defy all common definitions. Right here and now, it feels like he’s being remodelled under Chen Feiyu’s touch. Chen Feiyu feels something akin to being intoxicated.

They part for a moment, just enough to look at each other and realize that both of them are very okay with the current turn of events. Luo Yunxi’s fingers pull at the hem of Chen Feiyu’s shirt in a clear request for that to come off. Chen Feiyu quickly discards it somewhere on the floor, exhaling when the same fingers wrap around his torso, mapping his back and shoulders, short nails making him shudder with the promise of _more_.

“Is this good?”

“Yes, good. Amazing”, and Luo Yunxi doesn’t laugh this time, only smiles gently at him before he pulls at his own t-shirt to take it off. Chen Feiyu’s hands are on his skin before the fabric even reaches his shoulders.

Luo Yunxi is lean, fit and modelled with the body of a model. Many have always praised Chen Feiyu for his height, but his body is burly, unproportioned, with long legs and a compact torso. Not that he dislikes it, he’s worked really hard to get to this point and feels comfortable in his own body. However, it’s completely different from Luo Yunxi’s. The other has long limbs and a fit physique, every single piece of cloth looking out of a fashion show once he puts it on. At this point, Chen Feiyu is sure he might be wearing a rubbish bag and still make it look fashionable. His calves are thin yet defined by muscles, he can tell from the occasions when Chen Feiyu has seen him in shorts. His neck is long and thin, back curving smoothly towards a waist so small he could probably close his hands around. And that is exactly what he does.

It’s not thin to that point, but very close to it. His thumbs are at a finger’s distance from each other. He is so mesmerized by the view that he manages not to notice the hands moving over his skin. What he does instead is to start racking his own above the chest in front of him, reaching at where Luo Yunxi’s nipples are and looking up to his face. There is a good look on Luo Yunxi’s face right now, one made of half-lidded eyes and parted lips, cheeks dusted with red.

Chen Feiyu’s thumb skims over a nipple tentatively and he watches Luo Yunxi bit his lip, so he does it again with the other. He kisses his sternum, still trying to have a look at the other’s face – he can’t really see like this, but he can hear the soft exhales from his mouth and decides he must be doing something correctly, after all. So he cracks his neck further and licks one side, tongue flat against skin, using the other hand to hang onto bony hips.

The feeling of making Luo Yunxi gasp under his attentions is galvanizing. Every time his tongue runs over the skin or his fingers venture in a particularly sensitive zone, it has the other shifting in his hold and pushing back soft moans down his throat. Chen Feiyu has had his fair share of partners and always liked the responsive type best, but rarely has been able to get this reaction from someone who, as older than him, supposedly also has more experience in that department. Not that he would ever assume anything about laoshi, nor imagine the exact number of people that have been able to see him like this. That’s not exactly an exciting thought to have when you’re in bed with someone.

Fingers pull at his hair with no strength, the body over his moving just a fraction back.

“Feiyu, wait- ah.”

Chen Feiyu pulls his head back, looking up between eyelashes at the other’s face. He doesn’t know what face he’s making right now, but it must be something that Luo Yunxi likes because he kisses him breathless again, caressing his forehead and jaw, before sitting back on his haunches.

“Are you okay with…”, he asks without continuing, but his hands travel down to Chen Feiyu’s sides and stop over his clothed thighs, dangerously close to where he can feel himself painfully hard right now. It had been kind of easy to forget about it, so lost in the sensation of Luo Yunxi’s kisses and touch, but now that he is reminded of it, Chen Feiyu wants nothing but to feel the same touch over there too.

“Yes, god, please. Just… anything you want.” If he sounds desperate at all, Luo Yunxi doesn’t mock him for it. Instead, his fingers make quick work of untying the elastic band while Chen Feiyu clumsy tries to unbutton the other’s bottoms. He has barely managed to slip the button out from its hole when the touch of warm skin over his cock makes him gasp out loud.

Luo Yunxi doesn’t shy away, doesn’t retreat his hand even for a moment. He gently wraps it around Chen Feiyu and starts stroking, slowly but with a pressure that has Chen Feiyu’s lashes flutter while he tries to do the same, smiling once he can feel the weight of Luo Yunxi’s own hard erection on his hand. Head half leaning on his chest again, he looks down to where their hands are working at similar paces. Luo Yunxi’s cock is pretty, pointed up and fitting perfectly in his closed palm. He shivers visibly when he looks at his own and finds out that, even though he can circle it without problems, Luo Yunxi’s hand looks so much smaller in comparison to his own dick.

“Good, so good”, he voices out, like he needs to let Luo Yunxi know that the feeling is just unbelievably perfect, hoping they are sharing the same feeling. Another kiss is placed at the corner of his mouth, then on his chin and on the side of his neck.

“Are you close?”

Chen Feiyu rubs his forehead on the other’s chest, nodding faintly. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, no need to apologize. I am, too.”

Luo Yunxi’s thumb catches on the tip of his cock, smearing fluid all over the head, and Chen Feiyu stutters when he speaks.

“Luo laoshi, ah.”

“What’s with that? You should call my name in this kind of situation.” There’s a hint of laugh in his voice, a hint of scolding. Chen Feiyu shivers for both.

“Can I really?”

“You can and you should. I’d like that.” Luo Yunxi lets go of his shoulder and adjustes his stance, scooting as close as he can. Then, he removes Chen Feiyu’s hand from his own cock and slips both his own and Chen Feiyu’s in his own closed fist. “Very much.”

Chen Feiyu looks at the scene in slow-motion, completely raptured, until the other hand moves his wrist down to cover Luo Yunxi’s and a loud, guttural moan escapes from the other’s lips. Chen Feiyu doesn’t even register he has started moving his hand too, too lost in the picture-perfect face of Luo Yunxi surrendering to pleasure. Chen Feiyu still has one hand unoccupied, and he moves it to slip inside Luo Yunxi’s half-off bottoms to wrap around his buttocks, spurring him to rut faster, to stay closer. The next time Luo Yunxi moans is right next to his ear, and that’s how Chen Feiyu knows he is close to coming.

“Luo la-”

“Feiyu, my name.” The lecturing tone only makes him rut harder against their joined hands. When this is over, he will have to sit down with himself and have a serious inner talk about these sudden kinks of his. Later.

“Ah! Yunxi-”

There is a lingering embarrassment in calling someone his senior that casually, one that is deep rooted in him, but Yunxi asked and all he can do is comply. More kisses come his way, all breathless, all of them moist and urgent.

“Feiyu.”

His name is broken on Luo Yunxi’s lips, both hanging by a thread. Chen Feiyu is trying his best to delay this, to make it last as long as he can. But he’s a young man and there’s only so much he can do in the face of all the pleasure he’s being subjected to.

“Ah! Please, I need--”

“I know.”

Luo Yunxi strokes them faster, fingers smoothly gliding over their joint cocks, and Chen Feiyu only grips harder at the skin of his ass, distractedly hoping it will leave a mark. Maybe Luo Yunxi will see that in the mirror and gasp in surprise, tracing it with his own fingers. Maybe the memory will make him flustered and hard, have him take care of it in the privacy of his shower. For a split moment, the fantasy collides with a scene from the novel Chen Feiyu remembers clearly, one which had managed to make him take a break and get some fresh air: Chu Wanning, hard and leaking against the wall, letting Mo Ran scrub his back clean to hide his hard-on.

When Chen Feiyu next speaks it’s mortifying, yet he can’t stop himself before the word is out.

“Shizun—”

“I’m here. I’ve got you”, Luo Yunxi sounds utterly wrecked as he says that, not put off neither surprised at the word. His wrist doesn’t stop even when it’s clear that he’s getting tired himself. Chen Feiyu, in the haze of pleasure, still has the clarity of mind to grip both tighter and pump them in earnest.

Luo Yunxi’s head drops on his shoulder, hot breath on Chen Feiyu’s collarbones. His free hand circles his shoulder and hangs onto it, hips rocking fast and erratic. In a split moment, Chen Feiyu thinks he has to see this. This is one of those moments he has to commit to memory, so that when his brain starts playing tricks on him again he will have something to hold on to. One hand on their joined cocks, the other goes to Luo Yunxi’s hair and pulls back. Not hard enough to hurt, but apparently hard enough for Luo Yunxi to moan loudly and spill small teardrops over his lovely cheekbones.

Chen Feiyu does not imagine that to be, of all things, what makes it too much. He’s coming with his open mouth over Luo Yunxi’s jugular, he keeps coming while Luo Yunxi keeps stroking them both and riding him as if they were—

There’s another loud moan and Luo Yunxi plants his lips on Chen Feiyu’s, fist still pumping them both as he himself comes with a broken sob, leaving nail marks on his back and chewing at his lips. Chen Feiyu thinks he might still be coming, or perhaps it’s just Luo Yunxi’s semen mixing with his own. Either way, it’s incredibly sexy.

When their lips finally part, he looks for Luo Yunxi’s eyes and finds them cloudy, hair sticking to the skin of his forehead. Even like this, he looks so beautiful it almost pains him physically. Whatever kind of worry was plaguing him before he entered the room seems gone in the bliss of the moment. When Luo Yunxi’s neck curves upwards and Chen Feiyu meets him in a kiss that has none of the urgency and hunger he felt before, it feels like a balm ultimately soothing his troubled mind.

“Here with me?”, he haphazardly asks Luo Yunxi, whose gaze is now beginning to look more focused, clearer. The smile is back on his lips and this time Chen Feiyu doesn’t think about kissing it away.

“Yes. Kind of”, comes in a shaky reply. Their dirtied hands are still between their bodies, resting on their spent cocks. When Luo Yunxi looks down he grimaces, but keeps smiling. It’s both endearing and funny altogether.

“We should, uhm, clean up”.

Chen Feiyu almost grabs him back when he moves away from his body, if it wasn’t for Luo Yunxi taking his clean hand and guiding him towards the bathroom. It’s a bit embarrassing, to be cleaning your own body fluids (and somebody else’s) in front of another, but Luo Yunxi has a genuine smile on his face throughout and even dares to give him a hip bump. Once clean, they tickle and push each other like kids all the way back to the bed, which is miraculously clean and spotless apart from the mess of blankets pulled from beneath the mattress.

They stand on one side, Luo Yunxi scooting in and keeping the blanket open for Chen Feiyu to join him too. He does, reaching for his back and nestling himself under the other’s chin. Above his head, Luo Yunxi fiddles with the panel on the wall and the lights dim, leaving only the one in the entryway on. Remote controls are a thing, indeed (one Chen Feiyu is currently much grateful for, so he doesn’t have to leave the warmth of Luo Yunxi’s arms to turn the lights off). In the darkness of the room, Chen Feiyu can only see the outline of the other’s head on the pillow, expression looking ever so soft.

“Luo laoshi…”, he begins. There are so many things he would like to say right now, most stuck at the back of his throat. It’s another kind of weight he will have to get rid of sooner or later.

“No talking now, only sleep. Talk can wait”, the other shushes him, his fingers delicate around Chen Feiyu’s temple, his ear, the contours of his face.

Lulled by the distant noise from other rooms and Luo Yunxi’s slow breathing, he doesn’t hear the noise made by his own thoughts. There, in the comfort of blankets he knows he will have to leave in the early morning, Chen Feiyu drifts into a peaceful sleep, the conflicts in his head currently settled and put to rest. Talk can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Will they continue? Who knows. That's a plot for another fic.)
> 
> Kudos/comment away, don't be shy~ Or come talk to me on [the bird app](https://twitter.com/yukizerotredici). <3

**Author's Note:**

> Another reminder that all references to things they said in the story is a product of my mind (apart from the day 1 of filming when they were _actually_ dressed in black and cfy looked like he was already enjoying txj very much).  
> I'm also not sure of what they call each other yet, or if I've used their given/family names correctly. If you know more than me and would like to correct this poor unfortunate soul, you're most welcome to do so!


End file.
